My twin brother and I
by Chiharu Nahoko
Summary: Rin and Len are for each other. ..Or are they? Twincest. Rated M for lemon stuffs. :
1. Chapter 1

My twin brother and I

Written by: Haru-chan

**DISCLAIMER: **..I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, I'd never share Lennyyyy to anyone else. *sticking tongue out evil-ly*

**A/N:** The story is inspired by Romeo & Cinderella. The Kagamine twins' version. ;) I'll lovelove you if you R&R! [/insert heart effects here]

* * *

><p>It feels just like any other nights, but it isn't.<p>

I have been aware that I am madly in love with my twin brother, Len Kagamine, the night our parents decided to let us sleep in separate rooms. My heart felt really heavy. I couldn't sleep a wink. My mind was filled with images of him and me. Innocently sharing body warmth with each other under the covers, making corny jokes regarding one another yet immediately laugh at those, exchanging glances that seemed to have meanings behind and lusty fantasies which have been kept in my subconscious mind for who knows how long... Since then, not a day passed where I didn't think about him.

And tonight. Tonight is the night the guy I was forbidden to love confessed his true feelings. Our longing for each other is mutual. At first, I didn't know how to react. He approached me right after our mom and dad said their goodnights to us, in a way I least expected him to do - he sneakily followed me to my room and suddenly pinned me to bed that was once ours.

"Let's be sinful together." He was looking at me straight in the eyes. It was evident that he's serious and had been holding back for... probably years.

It was difficult to prevent tears from forming in the corner of my eyes. I forgot that I know how to speak. The only thing that mattered at this moment was the epiphany that my love isn't one-sided.

Len bent down to whisper hotly in my ear, "I couldn't wait anymore. You kept being a good girl and deny, Rin..."

I smirked in satisfaction and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll show you, onii-chan, everything."

He smirked back and caressed my inner thighs without notice and so easily since I was wearing a thin nightgown that stops right above my knees. I let out a muffled moan and looked sideways with red cheeks. I was covering my mouth with my forearm to lessen the embarrassment a bit. This is the first time I heard myself utter strange sounds. Really weird...

"How far can I go, little sister?" Len carefully removed my forearm from my mouth and lifted my chin with his index finger. I was now facing him and couldn't struggle. He had an aura I've never seen my gentle big twin before.. "To be honest, I'm feeling hot just by imagining things that can possibly happen to a guy on top of a girl on a bed alone..."

It was hard to speak clearly especially if the situation is this and you're a first-timer. "M-mom and d-dad might s-see u—"

I was cut off. He pressed his lips to mine and started kissing me passionately slow that I drowned and followed his lead. His lips were so soft and sweet. After about ten minutes, Len pulled away, huffing. I stared at him with loving eyes. I wanted more... Apparently, so did he. I could actually feel his erection! Yes! Though! He's! Still! Wearing! Pants! OMG! His beep's sticking in my thigh!

Onii-chan's face is covered with his bangs now. I couldn't read his face. He sat up. "No. Tonight won't do."

Pushing my elbows to the bed so that I could sit up with him, I spoke with worry. "Where did your enthusiasm go?"

Len pecked my lips once again. "Good night now, Rin. I gotta go to my room."

I watched him vanish into the darkness after going out the door quietly. It was then that I realized... my heartbeat couldn't stop racing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Hmmm. Should I continue? Chappy one is too short, I'm sorry. I just wanted to publish it ASAP again. You know first-timers. *giggles*


	2. Chapter 2

My twin brother and I

Written by: Haru-chan

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. It's only Len I own. In my dreams only, though. *sighs; sniffles*

**Author's Note: **Wow. Thanks so much, guys! To the reviews, subscriptions and addition to favorites! I never knew it'd be noticed much. I'm so touched! And because of those, I have a secret to tell: I'm not really a writer and is just doing my best to update because of you. :') You are all loved!

* * *

><p>I always get what I want. This time won't be any different.<p>

With just the kiss after a hot confession? No, I wasn't satisfied. The minute I heard Len-kun's door shut, which was hard since my pounding of my hear won't stop, I stood.

I removed my slippers to lessen the noise it'll make. I gingerly pulled the door open after.

The hallway was dark and quiet. If not for a small wall-mounted lamp, I wouldn't be able to actually examine the gap of our rooms. His place is right next to our parent's as well as mine. So basically, our folks really are the hindrance to this love affair. I think it's now time to termina- wait. All I was going to do is to reach oniichan's room without getting caught. _Okay, Rin. Focus._

I tiptoed towards the place of temptations. _Good, good. _I heard the loud snore of my dad when I passed their room. He's in deep sleep. So is mom, I'm certain - she's not one to wake up in the middle of the night. This is our chance. I'm sure as hell that I'm not gonna let it slip!

Now facing his door, I prudently turned the doorknob. Mm-hm. Never did he lock his door. Who knows why?

"Uhmm.. onii-chan, you still awake?" I managed to whisper clearly. His lights were switched off and I could barely see anything.

No answer.

"I'm gonna come in, then..."

Not even a movement.

I locked the door behind me for safety and proceeded right to the direction of his huge bed. Upon hearing my big twin's huffing under the blanket, I immediately slid into it, too.

"R-rin? W-what are you doing h-here?"

"I asked permission to go in, niichan. You wouldn't answer." Because of his exhausted huffs, I could already tell what's happening. And the reason he wasn't able to hear me. I smirked, "Hmm. Anyways, need help with anything right now?"

"You sure you're up for it?" he stopped what he was doing and put his hands on my behind.

"No one else should know..."

Even though it's dark, I could feel his eyes that's filled with love and lust on me. "Great. I'm so discontented with our parting earlier, you see..."

"You know that I am, too." I pushed myself closer to him.

He pecked my lips and slid me on top of him. I was now sitting on his tummy. "You're not that innocent after all, huh, my sweet imouto?"

I then started to leaning in and unbutton his polo slowly and seductively. "It's not wrong, Len-kun.. Since it's only you I'm showing this side of me to."

I could feel his thing throbbing violently behind my butt. I'm getting more turned on. A feeling only the guy below me can let loose.

As the impatient onii-chan he was, he abruptly pulled me by the collar and kissed me on the lips. Our mouths were in sync right away. My hands were on his sides for support as the smacking of our lips become wilder. He bit my lips for entrance. Instinctively, I lightly opened my lips and Len slipped his tongue inside it. We explored, and explored each other's mouths until we needed to breathe.

"Wew. Hot." he licked the trail of saliva on my chin.

I giggled lowly. "Yeah."

Next, he switched positions with me and pinned my arms above my head. "Let's not make much noise, shall we? We don't want anyone to interfere.."

I nodded with anticipation.

Onii-chan smirked and trailed wet kisses from my neck to my cleavage reaaalllll slowwww. My eyes were just closed since I was feeling it. My heart is thumping like crazy again.

"W-wait, Rin.. I think I can't take it anymore.. Can I insert now?"

Minutes from now, my purity will no longer be there. Purity? Ha, the moment I fell in love with my own brother, it already vanished. No turning back anymore. No, it's not like I didn't want this or what. Just that.. I was raised properly. People taught me dos and don'ts. If I commit this sin, I won't be the Rin Kagamine I used to be anymore. But to hell with that, I really love my Len-kun more than anything. So without opening my eyes, I nodded.

..But really, should I allow him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **I decided to not lengthen each chapters, after all. :) Lemons on the next chapter! I can't do it yet right now. *blush blush* Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Review, please? God bless, minna! :D


End file.
